A technology to recognize a user's operation action from sensor information acquired by using various sensing technologies is proposed. The recognized user's operation action is automatically recorded as an action log and can be represented by various techniques, for example, reproducing the operation action by animation such as an avatar, showing a user's movement locus on a map, or using an index abstracting various operation actions for representation.